


The Wolf Who lived

by Nishkaghzala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Feral Harry, Harry being raised by wolves and other creatures, Hermione is an outcast, Knotting, Omega Hermione Granger, Werewolf Harry, werewolf mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishkaghzala/pseuds/Nishkaghzala
Summary: Life was never kind to Harry, it absolutely showed him no mercy when he was abandoned in a forest, how will the wizarding world deal with a feral harry?





	1. Abandoned

It was raining in the middle of June, the sky was dark, almost pitch black as lighting streaked the sky, the thunder caused some frail windows to shake and almost break under the pressure of the loud noise and vibrations. The Dursley were unaware of the tempest wrecking havoc on the outside; they were warm in their bed and did not even think about the child they threw in the forest, a raven-haired child who laid shivering under a tree, soaked to the bones by the unforgiving cold rain belting him from all directions.  
The child was four but looked younger from how thin and fragile he was. His body was streaked with belt mark and boot marks all over his back, the pain and the cold were quick to rob him of his consciousness, all he could remember was his uncle dragging him out of the car after their camping trip and left him alone in the wildness...

They abandoned him, they, after all had threatened him numerous times, telling him that they would get rid of him as soon as they could, and they did. He tried to stand up; his legs were all sore from walking all over the forest; he was hungry and tired, having spent all day going around and searching for something to eat, anything.  
He unknowingly walked away from the road and into the viny forest, his hunger and tiredness led him into the heart of the wild forest where he could hear the various noises of the hidden animals surrounding him, leaving the raven-haired child in awe at the small world he had discovered.

"FRUITS!" he screamed happily when he noticed the wild berry bushes next to the river, he raced towards it and simply gorged himself on the food until he felt full, he was then lulled into a deep sleep, tiredness and loneliness etched on his face.It's been a week; a week since his uncle left him in the wild; he was even thinner than before and could not see well due to his broken glasses, he was now deep in an unknown forest and was probably dying from the cold and the hunger; lethargy was slowly setting into the point where he no longer paid attention to his surroundings, simply laying down like a rag doll, unable to move from how heavy he felt; he just wanted to sleep.


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's been missing for a while now, will anyone notice?

The tempest lasted for three long days, belting the country from all sides before giving in into a warm weather, The sun shone brightly, no longer hidden by the dready fog of London, causing people to come out of their homes to bask in the warmth offered to them.

The Dursley family were no different than the other families; they seized the opportunity and stared spending their days on the beach; no one could ever believe that a child had been lost, they acted as if he never existed.However, people were suspicious, both muggles and wizards were alarmed by the lack of the presence of Petunia's Nephew; her story made no sense to the muggle cops who declared the child missing and charged the family with neglect and abuse once their child started insulting his cousin before the Child-Protective Services agents.

He was immediately removed from his family.

Both Vernon and Petunia were sentenced to five years of jail with no parole.

  
Albus Dumbledore was well known as a wise and powerful figure, but today he looked as old and weak as his age suggested, and why would he be in such shape? Why would his hands tremble as he checked the wards?  
Harry Potter was missing.  
The savior, the boy who lived, Lily's boy, was missing and has been missing for over three days now, the ministry had combed the area where he was left in but could not find it, all he could do was wait.

Said raven-haired child was woken up by a growling noise; the sky was dark, almost plunging him in the ink black darkness if it wasn't for the bright and round full moon, he searched for the noise that had woken him up but found nothing.He tried moving forward but could barely lift himself from the mossy green grass; his emerald eyes sesearched frantically for the danger but could see nothing.Until he turned fully around, that's when he saw it, a humanoid wolf charged at him, its maw wide open as it approached him, causing the child to scream and crawl away as much as he could, but he soon was blinded by the pain on his side, robbing him of his consciousness, he hoped that he wouldn't wake up ever.

Maybe that boy would never surface again.


	3. Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is still lost in the forest, will he come out Alive?

It hurts....everything hurts...

The boy could barely think, blinded by the pain that assaulted his broken body, causing him to scream incoherently, making the beasts jump away from its prey.  
The boy's screams attracted another beast, one far more powerful than the mutt who high tailed when the furry creatures reached for harry, licking the bloody wound on the whimpering boy's side, it seemed to think for a while before grabbing the boy by his shirt and trotted back to its den with harry delicately held in his maw.

Harry woke up at the sound of growling, he felt a tongue lapping at the wound on his side, startling him into jumping away from the foreign feeling, looking around for the source of the licking when he spotted her.It was a woman, clearly in her middle age with a mop of dirty blonde hair that reached her lower back; she was also unclothed, displaying her fit body and full teats;she was crouching on the floor with two boys and a girl; they were also bare and grimy from rolling in the mud.

The female tilted her head in curiosity, her cub mimicking her as, they studied the new cub, her mate seemed to like the cub and brought him to be raised as his.Harry was lost, his head hurt and these people were watching him with odd looks on their faces. He tried to remember their name but couldn't.  
He tried to remember his or anything from before but only got blankness and a migraine.  
The last week was very traumatizing for him, and the werewolf attack was the drop that caused the cup to overflow, breaking him and taking his identity from him; he no longer harry potter; he was just another cub now.

The two young males who were latching on their mum's teats moved away from her and pounced on the new cub but were soon stopped by the furious mother who snapped at the two dirty blond-haired cubs and sent them away to play with their younger sister.  
The mother wolf fussed over harry, licking him all over after tearing his clothes and present her teat for him to latch on, he was a runt compared to gis three years-old cubmates, causing her to be fussy over the weaker cub.  
Harry was hungry and after seeing the other cubs latch on her teat, he decided to do the same, loving the taste and warmth of the white liquid, he greedy gulped down, her body warmth caused him to huddle closer to his mum, his small and broken body was dwarfed by his mum's warm and gentle body.  
He belonged here. The forbidden forest was banned by Albus Dumbledore for a reason as it was filled by various creatures, from unicorns to centaurs and from giant arachnids to werewolves and other creatures.

Every creature occupied their territory and fought tooth and nail for it, living in a somewhat harmony, there were the occasional skirmishes that were resolved by fights often leading to death.But now an odd werewolf pack moved in the forest; the pack was composed of fifteen males and seventeen females. Five of them were with cubs.

The alpha male had four cubs; three of them were males, and the three of them flanked the great wolf.One of them stood out from the light furred wolves; his fur was ink black and shaggy; emerald eyes stared at the other wolves while his siblings growled playfully.

His name used to be Harry Potter.


	4. Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a small glimpse into Hermione's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I Do not own the characters as they belong to J.K rowling, but i do own the twisted plot bunnies hahah

Hermione granger was a bright girl, she was the first student in all her classes, be it muggle or magical school, and it caused the bushy haired girl to be shunned by her peers, hated for her intelligence which she soon cursed once she reached her third year in Hogwart, lonely as ever with a muggle family who rarely checked on her.

 

Her parents were religious folks who had to come to terms with their daughter’s magic through the years, they did not hate her but kept their distance the older she got and slowly but surely started showing signs of wanting to break ties with her, but the letter she received today was the drop that caused the cup to overflow, it caused the poor girl to run away from the breakfast table as if the devil was behind her heels, body shaking with unrestrained sobs as her hands gripped the letter that twisted her world upside down.

_ Dear Hermione,  _ it said, her childhood nickname missing and hinting to something serious.

 

_ We have thought about this for a very long time, you know we love you my dear, but we can’t do this anymore, we have to say goodbye, my child, we have arranged for you to move in a very nice house for young girls close to your special school, your mother and I are saddened to have to do this, but we are moving out to another town in order to start over as a good God-fearing worshippers, we hove that you will lead a happy life. _

_ Goodbye. _

_ Mr and Madam Granger. _

 

she didn't remember how long she was roaming or where she was going, all she knew was that she was alone in this world, she had no one to care for her, love her or even be her friend, her biggest fears had been realised now, she was a nobody.

so the young girl roamed around the school under the shock of being abandoned till she ended up in the of of the forbidden forest with no memory of doing so until a loud howl jolted her of her monotone thoughts, it was dark now, a certain darkness borne from an incoming storm and a promise of lightning and thunder as it was its time of the year, the bushy-haired teen stood up on wobbly limbs and attempted to return to her school, feet tripping on unseen tree roots, hair pulled by the unforgiving tree branches, but instead of leaving the forest she was going further in and the castle farther away from her view.

 

Hogwart's staff were in a silent uproar as they searched for the missing teen, the head of her house had thankfully concocted a story that stated the curious students and hagrid was sent in the middle of the storm to find the missing Hermione granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Hermione is missing! who do you reckon will find her first? hagrid or Harry? lemme know in the comments


	5. New settings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's world had been tuned upside down, is it for the best or the worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, i own nothing but the ideas

The search returned negative, there was no trace of Hermione in the forest, Hagrid was sobbing in his corner as the rest of the staff was waiting for the Headmaster's solution, but the most alarming thing was the lack of concern from the girl’s parents, which caused the deputy and head of the lion house to put the two and two together, the poor girl must have been under shock and ran into the forest for some privacy, it was then decided to hide the incident under the rug, The deputy was of course quite unhappy with the decision, but what choice did they have?

 

The storm had lasted for two long days, the bushy-haired girl named Hermione granger was dying with hunger and thirst as she curled up against a mossy tree, she might be a bright witch with a wand at her disposal but tiredness, sadness and fear caused her mind to become addled, thinking was harder and harder till it became impossible, the lightning and thunder caused her to shriek in fear, robbing her of her sleep, so did the howls that seemed to get closer and closer till she fainted from overload, the last thing she saw was a black mass of fur with shining emerald eyes and an odd bolt-shaped scar on its forehead.

 

The black furry mass also known as Harry potter and some other titles that he never knew about was patrolling the area with his kin when they heard the sobbing of a human being which was odd as the humans never got this deep in the forest, he growled at his sand furred sister who took over the patrol, leaving the dark-furred wolf to examine the stranger.

 

He wasn't surprised that she fainted, she reeked of fear, sadness and hopelessness, but there was something about her, something that reminded him of his youth when his father found him, so he did the same thing and Carried her with him back to the den, her delicate body slung on his broad back as he slowly walked back home as to not jostle her, she would cry in her sleep and was soon gripping his spiky fur like a lifeline.

The trek was a bit long and soon they reached the series of dens where the pack resided, wolves in their furry form and human form moved about in their daily business, barely paying attention to the Alpha's middle cub but soon froze at the scent of the human on his back, he snarled and snapped at them till he reached his Dam's den.

She shifted to her human form and reached for the brown-haired bitch slung across her cub's back and sniffed her in curiosity, the Dam then stripped her of the cold and dripping clothes and covered her in an old bear fur, waiting for her to rise as her old cub circled the den in agitation, clearly on edge.

The dam was not surprised when the younger bitch woke up dazed, scared and horrified at her nudity, eyes wide open as she crawled into a corner and attempted to cover herself.

Her cub soon barged in, clearly attuned to the bitch who yelled even harder at the sight of the towering beast, but said beast approached her slowly and slowly shifted back into his human form, Hermione soon recognised him from the pictures in the deputy's office, she was looking at Harry James Potter, the boy who lived.

  
  



	6. Quiescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is now with the wolves, will she stay with them or go back to hogwart?

Hermione was in shock, this couldn't be harry potter, but yet, they all knew how he went missing after his heartless monster of a family had dumped him in the forest, the scar was a dead giveaway.

“A.Are you Harry Potter?” she asked in a shaky voice, but all she received was a low grunt and a tilt of a head, his emerald eyes were studying her with a certain intelligence behind them, his hair was quite long due to lack of maintenance, it reached past his shoulder and framed his angular face, she also noticed his lack of baby fat as his body was fit from hunting and fighting alongside his Sire.

she felt awkward at the staredown from the two of them and was surprised when the boy changed back to the hulking mass of fur and fangs, he simply nuzzled her like a big overgrown puppy and peeled out of the den.

The female was very kind to Hermione and it calmed her greatly, the kind Dam had then groomed her by licking her clean, as she did with all her cubs, even snapping at her with low growls when she fought her and went about her day once she was done, leaving the bushy-haired girl to her own devices.

It didn't take long for Hermione's curiosity to reach its peak and she slowly and carefully snuck out of the den wearing the bear fur like a cape, it was still dark and stormy outside but people were still outside minding their own business, bringing their hunts in, playing, socialising and doing such odd things, but what surprised Hermione was how they were the perfect mix of humans and wolves, able to shift seamlessly in and out of their wolf form with a minimal amount of pain.

They were also comfortable being in the nude as they were unburdened by the social constructs of society and its rigid morals, Hermione sat down at the entrance of the den, watching this odd way of life, she envied them for their peaceful existence, they all seemed to be happy, the children were rolling around in the mud, their voice being a mixture of human laughing and canine Yipping, their mothers were close by, still wary of the human girl, they did not trust her and were keen on showing it, making the bushy-haired girl's mood pummel down as she remembered what caused her to be in such a predicament, tears were soon streaming down her grimy cheeks.  
Tears that were soon whipped by a long tongue belonging to the young ink furred wolf who sensed her distress, her thin, shaky body was soon covered by the hulking mass of fur and muscles, lulling her into a deep slumber.

The Emerald eyed wolf whined softly as he studied the fragile human who was holding him for dear life, she would cry in her sleep and pull at his fur as if she was fighting an invisible enemy, the pack were still suspicious of the human, but dared not to anger the Alpha's favourite cub who was curled up around the human bitch, nuzzling her and growling at whoever dared to approach them, the dam was exasperated by the situation and chased the curious wolves with a quick snap of her teeth, her youngest cub was still eyeing her family and mentioned for her to sit close by, watching the girl who had rattled the instincts of her cub


End file.
